Don't Cry
by Jissai
Summary: Are you ready to be shattered into a million pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Still busy reuploading all of my fics. Sorry everyone!

Warning: noncon, unwanted voyeurism, bondage, violence.

Beta:Kathkin from LJ

.

.

.

_This isn't happening_, you chant over and over again in your mind. This couldn't possibly be happening to you. You are the most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived. You have a great destiny ahead of you. A pure, righteous cause. You're not here, with cold stone biting into your bleeding knees. Your hands aren't bound behind you, your scarf used as an ever tightening gag, cloth muffling your protests. You aren't here, in this cold, damp room, suffocating under your own fear.

That man isn't circling you like a animal.

Pacing.

Pacing.

Observing you from front to back, smiling at his handiwork, drinking in your defenseless, trembling naked body with a sinister gaze. There is nothing good that can come out of that gaze. You steal a glance at your captor's face and he lashes out at you, a thundering blow across your face.

_You're not here._

_With this man._

You body goes numb from the cold and the fear. Your hackles rise when he starts touching you. Light touches. Touches that, if they didn't come from such a cruel hand, a cruel arm, a cruel face, you might think pleasant. Then he stands behind you, leather clad hands running through your hair. Your body trembles, eyes screwed shut in shame. You know what he wants to do to you.

Your eyes grow wide when you hear clothing being removed.

_This isn't you._

_You're not here._

Your sobs go unheard, trapped by the gag biting into your skin. You don't even realize you're crying. Then the hands return, massaging your scalp, feeding you false promises, false hope. ' Relax, you'll enjoy it' the monarch says, before one of them grasps your hair. Your head is forced upward, so you see his face. The evil is still in his eyes. The ill intent. The lust. Your muffled protests reach uncaring ears.

_You're not here._

Cold lips brush against your earlobe, whispering to you. Informing you of your pathetic state of being. How someone as low as you, as beautiful as you, should feel honored, because you get to serve a purpose today. A wonderful, delicious purpose.

The man's tongue caresses your earlobe. You whimper. In hushed, seductive, whispers, he tells you how he's going to rape you. How he's going to make you whither under his body in pleasure. How you're going to bleed. How he's going to slowly,destroy everything that is pure about you. You're going to be worthless when he's finished violating you. Not even your pretty face or your seductive, porcelain skin will be left untarnished. Unbroken.

A brief laughs escapes his cruel lips as he looks upon your shaking gaze, then turns to the other side of your coin. He, like you, is trapped. His hands are bound, tied to the dungeon wall above him. But unlike you he is fully clothed. Unlike you his mouth is free to protest.

But he doesn't.

His eyes are as wide as yours. He is in shock. Denial. He is positioned at the perfect angle to see what's going on. What will happen. He's going to see everything.

You give him one faint smile behind your gag, eyes shining with faint, false hope, but he doesn't know that.

Then the hands grip your hair once more, and the words violate your ear.

_Are you ready to be shattered into a million pieces?_


	2. Chapter 2

Still busy reuploading all of my fics. Sorry everyone!

Warning: noncon(not graphic)n, unwanted voyeurism, bondage, violence.

Beta:Kathkin from LJ

.

.

.

**Arthur POV**

_You're not here_, you chant in your mind, an endless loop of meaningless words. They give you no comfort, but you repeat them anyway. You're grasping at straws of reality. You should be in control. Complete control. You shouldn't be here. Who wants to be here?

You shouldn't be here in this cold, damp room. Your hands shouldn't be bound above you, your muscles stretched to the point of pain. You can feel your aching lungs threatening to collapse onto themselves any minute. Your eyes stay screwed shut as you repeat the words in your mind.

_You're not here._

_You shouldn't be here._

You feel a tear run down your face and you try in vain to shake it away. Princes don't cry. The future king of Camelot doesn't cry.

But then again, this isn't really happening, is it?

A piercing scream drags you out of your denial. Your eyes screw even tighter shut.

_You're not here. You're not here. You're not here. You're not here._

Another blood-curling scream, and you are jolted back to reality. Your eyes shoot open, gaze immediately centering on the naked, pale figure in the center of the room. He's bleeding. His entire body is shaking profusely. He's on his hands and knees, but just barely. A large, long muscled arm is wrapped around his torso, keeping the boy's broken form from collapsing and shattering on blood-smeared floor below. The boy, your friend, continues to tremble beneath Cenred, mumbling endless strings of words to the stone floor beneath him.

A bone chilling scream resounds around the room as the larger man pulls out a knife, stabbing through your friend's left hand, locking it in place on the floor. Your eyes screw shut as you begin to hear the two bodies begin to move again, the larger form moaning in sadistic pleasure.

You hear them moving behind your closed eyelids.

A rhythm of skin slapping against skin.

A terrible song of your friends cries of pain and the other man's moans of pleasure.

You're finding it hard to breath. Your voice is caught in your throat.

_You're not here. You're not here. You're not here._

"Are you paying attention, Pendragon?" the larger man calls before you hear the sickening sound of your friends skull being thrashed against the stone ground.

You may not be here.

But Merlin is.

_Stop_. You can feel the words erupting through your throat. But you were too slow to speak up, and you hear Merlin's head being beaten against the stones below once more. The bone-chilling crack of a skull.

Then your realize.

Merlin's stopped screaming.

"Stop!" You're the one screaming now. And by the gods, you will scream as long as you have to.


End file.
